


If I Just Lay Here, Would You Lie With Me and Just Forget the World?

by aaesthetic



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Bisexual Richie Tozier, Cuddling, Eddie Kaspbrak - Freeform, Fluff, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Implied/Referenced Sex, It (2017) - Freeform, Kisses, M/M, Richie Tozier - Freeform, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, adult reddie, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-12 10:56:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13545903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaesthetic/pseuds/aaesthetic
Summary: Richie and Eddie wake up with an awkward situation at hand.





	1. Dazed

The sound of a phone buzzing against a wooden surface was what woke Richie from a deep sleep on the dawn of a Saturday morning. He squinted his eyes, rubbing them with his fists as things in his sight came into focus.

As soon as his eyes adjusted, he noticed that his phone was vibrating on his nightstand, so he picked it up and switched the alarm off, halting the buzzing.

Once he placed his phone back down, he picked up his glasses from the surface and placed them onto the bridge of his nose, his vision becoming clearer.

His head hurt; badly. He felt a little sick, which was presumably the hangover beginning to take it's toll on him.

His mind was hazy, memories of the night before, quite fuzzy. He tried to think back to what happened, although, it was a little difficult.

He remembered walking into a bar with the rest of the losers. 

He remembered drinking a _lot_ of vodka, and some tequila, in addition to that.

He remembered pulling Eddie onto the dance floor with him at some point, trying to get the shorter man to loosen up, telling him that were twenty-three, they should be having fun.

It was slightly more blurred after that, due to the amount of alcohol in his system increasing; but he did recall he and the losers stumbling into a cab, taking them back to their house that they shared.

Once they managed to get home, Richie remembered he and Eddie —both in fits of giggles —going back to the taller man's bedroom and—

_Oh._

Slowly, Richie turned over in the bed, to be faced with Eddie's tanned, bare back to him, and a mess of shiny, brown curls on top of his head.

That's when he began to remember clearly; laughing, stumbling around, Eddie's pink lips against his own, their fingers intertwined, their bodies pressed together, Eddie's soft skin under his fingertips, whispers of love and reassurance in the dark.

Richie was almost in disbelief — _that_ had _actually_ happened. It happened, and it was with Eddie.

He couldn't help but feel absolutely ecstatic. To be with Eddie, in any romantic sense of the word was all Richie had wanted for a very long time. 

He did wish that it hadn't happened while they were intoxicated, but he was relieved that he could even remember it.

Now, to deal with Eddie. Should he just wake him up? He wasn't actually sure how to act in this situation. 

Normally, if he had woken up in a man or a woman's bed, the morning after a drunken night of intimacy —which had happened to him, before —he left before they woke.

—But this was Eddie. _Eddie Kaspbrak_. The man that Richie had loved since they were kids. He wouldn't even _consider_ leaving Eddie after the night they shared.

After a few minutes, Richie decided that he would wake Eddie, because they needed to have a conversation on what had entailed the previous night.

Gently, he reached forward and placed his hand on Eddie's shoulder, immediately being reminded of how smooth Eddie's skin was; how it had felt when they were pressed together.

 _Stop it, Richie_.

Richie shook him softly, leaning closer to him, "Eds, wake up." He whispered, resisting against the great urge to lean forward and press a few kisses to Eddie's soft skin.

He let go of Eddie when the he began to stir. Un-admittedly, he couldn't help but feel anxious at how Eddie was going to react. Hell, he didn't even know if Eddie remembered anything at all.

Richie didn't have time to think because soon enough, Eddie had awoken and had slowly turned around in the bed, his eyes widening a little when they met with Richie's own eyes.

"Richie," He murmured sleepily, looking quite dazed, "What am I _doing_ in here?" He asked in a hushed tone, looking around Richie's room, seemingly perplexed.

Richie bit his lip. Eddie didn't remember. That saddened him, but he knew that he would have to explain what happened. "Well, uh, we went to a club with the rest of the losers, last night. We all got _really_ drunk, and when we got home, you and I came in here and uh..."

He wasn't exactly sure on how to finish his sentence, so he just left it there, hoping Eddie would be able to figure it out.

By the look in Eddie's eyes, Richie could tell that he was beginning to remember the night before. "I, uh," Eddie stammered softly, his cheeks and ears beginning to flush at the thought of what he and Richie had done.

There was silence for a few moments.

"I'm going to get ready for breakfast." He stated, sitting up and covering his lower half with the comforter as he reached for his pyjamas bottoms that lay at the bottom of the bed and he slipped them on.

He slid the comforter off of himself and got out of the bed, not caring to put on his pyjama t-shirt as he walked to the door. Taking a glance back at Richie, who sat in the bed staring at him, he left the room and closed the door, leaving Richie by himself.

Richie sighed, lying back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. That probably couldn't have been more awkward for either of them. —But now, he was worried.

Did Eddie not want that? Richie remembered, asking him multiple times, during it, if he was okay with what they were doing; he didn't want Eddie to feel pressured —and each time Eddie said he was okay with it. 

Maybe, he was regretting it now? The thought of that made Richie upset, because he, for one, didn't regret it at all, even if they had been drunk.

He just hoped that things wouldn't stay awkward between them in the long run, because he really didn't want to lose _his_ Eds.

It took Richie fifteen minutes to actually find the willpower the pull himself out of his bed and throw on his pyjamas. He ruffled his untamed curls with his skinny fingers, before sighing and leaving his bedroom to head downstairs.

Upon walking into the kitchen, he noticed all of the losers sitting at the dining table, eating a light breakfast. —Well, all of the losers except for Eddie.

"Hey, Richie." Ben smiled at the male who sat down across from him, in one of the two empty seats that sat side by side at the table. 

"Hi, Haystack." Richie grinned in return, taking a sip from the glass of orange juice that sat by his plate of, yet to be touched, food.

They all ate in silence, feeling too hungover to spark a conversation, as their voices alone would probably only make their heads ache even further than they already did.

It wasn't long until Eddie descended the stairs and joined everyone in the kitchen, sporting one of his oversized sweaters —this one, a soft blue colour —and his pair of pyjama pants.

Eddie stayed silent as he sat down in the empty chair beside Richie, avoiding eye contact with each of the losers who were smiling at he and Richie in an obvious knowing manner.

"So, how are we all feeling? Sleep well?" Stan finally broke the silence, all of the losers nodding in turn, a chorus of _'yeah'_ s, _'I feel sick'_ s and similar phrases filling the room.

"Yeah, I, uh, slept well." Eddie mumbled, lifting his glass of orange juice to his lips as he felt a brush blooming on his nose and cheeks.

"I bet you did." Beverly smirked, and Richie's eyes widened and his cheeks and ears flushed red, but his attention was quickly swayed as Eddie choked on his drink, immediately beginning to cough and wheeze as his face lit up in a soft pink hue. Ben gently pinched Beverly's arm to halt her, before she made any more comments.

Although he was embarrassed too, Richie placed his hand on Eddie's lower back, rubbing it in slow circles. "You okay, there, Eds?" He asked, concerned. Eddie's coughing finally ceased and he nodded.

"Yeah, thanks." He mumbled once again, while trying not to think about Richie's hand on his back. Richie nodded, and let his hand slip away.

Once he had finished eating, Eddie stood up with his plate and cup, before placing them in the sink. Then, he rushed back out of the kitchen and upstairs to his bedroom, the light but swift sound of his feet padding up the stairs noticeable.

Richie let out an exhalation of frustration, running his fingers through his unruly curls. "That's just great." He muttered, closing his eyes.

"Don't worry, Richie. I'm sure he'll come around, he's your _best friend_." Mike offered him a comforting smile -he always had been the sweetest of the losers -and Richie nodded, opening his eyes and giving him a lopsided smile.

 _He hoped Mike was right_.


	2. Walking On Eggshells

The following week wasn't exactly easy. Richie and Eddie had begun to walk on eggshells around each other, and it was creating a very awkward atmosphere in the dynamic of the whole Losers Club.

Richie didn't want to push Eddie further than he was willing to go, and Eddie was avoiding any conversation associated with what had happened. 

Five days after the events of that drunken night, the losers —minus Eddie —were sitting in their living room, having their weekly movie night marathon, as they all had the night off from work.

Just as they had all sat down on the sofas in front of the television, and the movie was beginning to play, their front door was unlocked and Eddie stepped inside, closing the door behind him and locking it with his key.

"Eddie! We're just about to start the marathon!" Ben smiled in his direction. As Eddie slid off his jacket, his eyes travelled to the losers on the couch and when his eyes met Richie's, he cleared his throat awkwardly.

"I think I'll just go upstairs for the night, I'm really tired; work was hard today." He explained softly, avoiding eye contact with any of them. They frowned, but nodded anyway.

"Okay, Eddie. 'Night."

"'Night, guys."

And with that, Eddie sped out of the room and up the stairs. After hearing the faint clicking of Eddie's door closing, they all turned to Richie, who was staring at the television's screen, a frown on his chapped lips.

"You okay, Richie?" Beverly asked him gently, placing a hand on his shoulder. Richie nodded slowly, running a hand through his hair before letting a faux smile take place on his lips.

"I'm gonna go outside and have a smoke." He stood up from the couch, making a beeline for the front door, opening it with his key and stepping out into the cold bite of the winter air.

Richie slumped back against the wall of the house, shoving his hand into his hoodie's pocket, pulling out his cherry red lighter and a pack of green marlboro cigarettes.

Opening the pack, he slid out one cigarette before putting it back in his pocket. He ignited the miniature flame of the lighter, placed the cancer stick between his lips and cupped his hand around the end of the cigarette as he lit it carefully. 

He inhaled slowly, the toxins filling his lungs as he let the frosty breeze kiss his cheeks, leaving a healthy-looking red glow in it's wake.

Richie lifted the cigarette snug between his index and middle finger away from his lips, exhaling the smoke that had formed inside his mouth.

His head turned towards the door when he heard the sound of it opening, and he watched as Beverly walked towards him, standing beside him, leaning sideways against the wall and facing Richie.

"You need to talk to Eddie." She stated, crossing her arms over her chest and raising her eyebrows at Richie, who took one final drag of his cigarette before dropping it to the ground and crushing it under his shoe.

"Why?"

"You know why, Richie."

"Do I?"

"You're in love with him." Beverly spoke softly, "Don't try to tell me otherwise, because I see the way you look at him." She cut Richie off before he could even open his mouth to protest.

"How do I look at him?" He scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Like you love him more than life, itself; Like he's the most beautiful person you've ever seen." She answered, smiling at him, because she could tell that he knew she was right.

Richie just dropped his eyes to the ground, shrugging. "Doesn't matter anyway, does it? He doesn't feel the same way."

"Oh, my God. You're kidding, right?" 

"No?"

"You slept together, Richie!"

"We were _drunk!_ " He exclaimed, "He wouldn't have chosen to do that if he had been sober, would he?"

"When drunk, people do and say things that they're too afraid to while sober." Beverly pushed herself off of the wall and walked back towards the door.

"I love you, Rich. You're my best friend, I want you to be happy. Just talk to him." She grinned, nodding encouragingly before disappearing back inside the house.

Richie sighed as she closed the door, and ruffled his thick curls as he thought over what Bev had said. 

Maybe Beverly was right; she probably wasn't but Richie didn't know what to think.

If things went on for much longer the way they were currently, he wasn't sure it would be long before him and Eddie drifted apart completely, and he didn't want that; he really didn't.

Eventually, after the cold had become too intense and Richie had smoked four cigarettes, he decided that he would have to talk to Eddie soon. Things wouldn't end well if he didn't.

He would have to tell Eddie how he felt, and if he was shot down, he was okay with that; at least he would know how Eddie felt.


	3. Clarity

It took Richie another two days before he finally worked up the courage to speak to Eddie, and when he did, he couldn't say that he wasn't the most nervous he'd ever been.

"Eds," Richie knocked lightly on Eddie's bedroom door, "Can I come in?" He asked softly, holding his palm against the door once he had finished knocking.

When no response came from the other side of the door, he sighed, "I know you're in there, Eds. Please, stop ignoring me." He begged, "I want to talk to you."

There was yet again, a moment of silence, until Richie heard a small voice speak from the other side of the door. "Come in." Eddie spoke quietly, but just loud enough for Richie to hear.

When Richie entered the room, Eddie was sitting by the window in his desk chair, looking through the clean pane of glass to see the dark, night sky. _'Waiting For a Girl Like You'_ by Foreigner was playing over his stereo softly. 

"What's up?" He asked in a small voice, standing up from his desk chair as Richie closed the door and leaned his back against it.

"Can we talk about what, uh, happened last week?" He asked gingerly, watching as Eddie bit his lip gently. He nodded slowly, before making his way over to his double mattress bed and sitting down on the edge of it, motioning Richie to do so, also.

There was a short period where no one spoke, before Richie asked, "Why are you avoiding me, Eds?" He sat on the edge of the comforter, angled slightly so that he could face Eddie, whose face was burning under his gaze.

"I, uh, I'm..." Eddie tripped over his own words, "I, I'm sorry." He mumbled, looking down to his fidgeting fingers, where they rested in his lap.

"You're sorry?" Richie asked, slightly confused. Eddie nodded quickly, pressing his lips together.

"I remember — _clearly_ —what we did, and I, I didn't know how to handle my feelings about it. I had no idea what to say to you, so I just decided to stay away until I figured it out; except I didn't. I'm sorry, I'm really sorry."

Richie laid his hand gently on Eddie's shoulder, "It's okay, Eds. I understand." He reassured him softly, "I just need to know how you feel."

"How I feel?"

"I just want to know if what we did made you uncomfortable; I care about you Eds, and if I stepped over the boundaries then I am so sorry for putting you in a position that you didn't want to be in—"

"That's not it, Richie." Eddie interrupted softly, placing some sort of relief in Richie, who was panicking considerably. He watched as Richie visibly relaxed, letting out a sigh of relief and letting his hand drop away from Eddie's shoulder.

"Okay, well, what is it?" He asked, and Eddie had to take a moment to prepare himself for actually telling _Richie_ , of all people, what was wrong.

"I'm not uncomfortable with what we did, but that's my problem. I liked what we did, I _really_ liked it.

"—But you know me, Richie. I don't do one night stands. I never sleep with someone if all they want is quick sex, and a one time thing. I only sleep with someone if I have a real connection to them. That's why I started avoiding you, and avoided this conversation. 

"I love you, Richie, I really love you. Enough for me to think that I might be _in_ love with you. I can't talk about this knowing that it didn't mean anything to you and that you don't feel the same. It hurts too much." Eddie spoke softly, not looking up to see the expression on Richie's face.

"But what if I do feel the same?" 

"That's not funny, _Richard_." Eddie shook his head, staring down to his lap and blinking swiftly to prevent any tears forming.

"I'm serious, Eds. I love you, I really do. I've loved you since before I even knew what the word 'love' meant." Richie smiled softly, shuffling slightly closer to Eddie, who was staring at him, quite honestly confused.

"You mean, like, in a friend way?" Eddie quizzed, not wanting to take Richie's words in the wrong context.

"Wow, you are so precious, Eds." The taller male chuckled, "No, I mean I'm _in_ love with you. I think I always have been, actually."

Richie gently took hold of Eddie's right hand using his own left hand, causing the younger of the two to look up at him. "Listen, I never wanted a one night stand. I've always needed more than that with you, Eddie.

"I want you, I really do. Just say that you want me, too." He murmured softly, staring directly into Eddie's hazel irises. —It was only then, that they both realised how close they really were.

Eddie pressed his forehead to Richie's, closing his eyes as he nodded. "I want you, Richie. I have since forever." He whispered in response.

Richie grinned, and his hand that wasn't holding on to Eddie's, slid up to gently cradle Eddie's jaw. "Is this okay?" He asked sincerely, watching as Eddie opened his eyes to look at him.

"Yeah." 

Richie closed his eyes, Eddie doing the same. As their lips grazed together, Richie's second hand also moved to hold the other side of Eddie's face, keeping him as close as possible.

Eddie's hands rested on Richie's upper chest, and he could feel the dark haired boy's heartbeat racing beneath his palm. 

They kissed slowly and softly, clutching onto each other for dear life, refusing to let their lips depart from one another's. They moved as one, like the rhythm of the water's tide in an ever-flowing river.

The kiss ended with a few gentle pecks to Eddie's plush lips, before Richie pulled back a little. Their breaths came  
out in soft pants, as they stared into each other's eyes, fluorescent hazel pooling into shimmering brown.

It wasn't long before their lips were reunited, this time more needy, as though they were desperate for the embrace. They pawed at each other gently, Eddie's hands finding their way to Richie's dark curls and Richie's fingers brushing over Eddie's jawline.

Richie smiled against his lips. Eddie smelled like freshly baked cookies, and his lips tasted of the raspberry chapstick that he always applied lightly. His lips were soft and his hands that resided in Richie's hair were gentle. He was everything Richie had ever wanted.

They shuffled up and onto the bed completely, their lips never separating. Richie laid Eddie down beneath him, and he pulled away to look at him.

Eddie's brown hair was splayed across the pillow under his head. The chocolatey toned strands curled at the tips and framed his face like a halo, providing him with an innocent look.

His cheeks were glowing crimson, and his lips glistened with left over chapstick. His soft, white hoodie pooled around him, due to the fact that it was a few sizes too big for him.

"You're gorgeous." Richie breathed out, before leaning down and rubbing his nose against Eddie's. Eddie smiled, cupping Richie's cheeks and making him look at him.

"You don't have to lie to me, Rich. We're already kissing." He laughed quietly, and Richie just shook his head, taking one of Eddie's hands into his own.

"I'm not lying; you're seriously beautiful." He murmured, kissing Eddie's palm, then the back of his hand, and then his wrist.

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Eds."

Richie's left hand fell beside Eddie's head on the pillow, to support himself and his other hand dipped under Eddie's hoodie, and caressed his bare hip. "Are you okay with this?" Richie asked, not wanting to step over the boundaries. He had wanted to put his hands on Eddie's body for so long, and now that he was, he was going to treat him with care and respect.

Eddie tugged Richie's face down to meet his. "More than okay, I promise." He kissed Richie's cheek, reassuring him that everything was fine.

The taller of the two ducked down and pressed his lips to Eddie's neck, his lips fluttering along the tanned skin there, causing Eddie to shiver a little.

Eddie's legs fell open and Richie settled himself in the cradle of Eddie's pelvis. Eddie held Richie to his chest, their heartbeats pressed together and pounding in sync with one another.

Between each kiss to his neck, Richie took the time to tell Eddie how special he was to him, how beautiful he was and how much he loved him. Every kiss was soft, and left goosebumps on Eddie's skin in its wake.

Later that night, Richie and Eddie made love to each other in the safety of one another's embrace. It was slow, and gentle and neither of them could have asked for a more perfect night. 

Afterwards, they held each other close on Eddie's bed, just feeling the mild breeze from the open window brushing over their exposed skin and listening to the stereo playing on Eddie's desk.

Richie and Eddie had always loved one another, since they had been children. It had just taken one drunken night, and a not-so-mistake for them to realise it.

—And when they did, it ignited something special, that neither of them ever intended on letting go of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this short story!  
> I know it's not written very well, but I tried my best!  
> Thanks for reading!  
> \- Rachel

**Author's Note:**

> hey!  
> this is my fist time writing on ao3, so i'm slightly nervous about it, haha.  
> come say hi on tumblr! ( @soft-hanlon )


End file.
